Hetalia: Friendship is Magic
by That One Awkward Chick
Summary: The ponies have crossed over into the Hetalia world to learn about the ever so exciting topic of politics! But on their adventure they make new friends that blossom romances that rock both nation and pony kind. With so many forbidden love stories, can ponies and nations live together and love? Or could the love affairs break apart the two worlds? Rated T for language and other.


**OH MY GLOB! This is my first ever collaberation piece and cross-over fan fiction! I collabed with one of my best friends (who is going to be known as Ameridash) for this and it was all her idea. I just typed it and published on my account (she doesn't have one :/). I present you, OUR MASTER PEICE! We are going to try to update as much as we can but we both can be really busy. There are a ton of cross-over pairings so if that's not your thing, I'm sorry. We paired the couples based on their personaility and how well it will fit into the story. Please review, they are very welcomed. Just be constructive with your reviews, telling me and Ameridash to die doesn't improve the story. Anyways please enjoy!**

* * *

England looked at the letter on his desk. What was he going to do? He read it over a few more times to make sure he read it right.

Dear England,

I am forever in you debt for helping seal Discord in his statue state, I'm not even sure how to properly thank you for your heroics. I will always be by your side if you ever need help. But it appears that now I need your help once again, only this time on not such a grand scale. I wanted to teach my faithful student, Twilight Sparkle, about politics and where better to teach my young student than your universe? I was wondering if I and Twilight Sparkle could attend one of your meetings of the world. I know this may be a bit much to ask for, and there could be other ponies in attendance with Twilight. I understand how secret the nations are and if we can't come I completely understand. Please respond to me as fast as you can. Thank you for everything.

Forever Your's,

Princess Celestia

England put down the Princess's letter. It had been a long time since he had even spoken to her. What was England supposed to do? The ponies were a well-kept secret just like the nations. How was he going to explain brightly colored, talking ponies to the other nations? It's not like he could just bring them in! Or could he? England's boss wasn't going to like the ponies visiting that were certain. He had at least a day to think about it. On the bright side of things he could see Celestia again.

He sighed. When he was in Equestria all he could think about was helping her. She was a beautiful gem and her magic was impressive. He never told her how he felt though. He was a nation and she was a pony. It would never have worked out. But he can't help but feel himself smile around her. Just her presence could turn England's day around. She was defiantly England's dream girl. She was full of grace, maturity, poise, elegance, and she performed magic. England couldn't help his attraction. He wanted to see her face again.

He just wished he could figure out how she could visit with no suspicions. He thought long and hard. He could pass them off as royals from the royal family wanting to observe the other nations. It wouldn't be a total lie. Princess Celestia was royalty and England's royals knew about the nations too. That seemed to be the best course of action. He had better keep his lips sealed to his boss though or he would make sure to not to let England smuggle the ponies.

He took a deep breath. He could get in so much trouble for this. But he didn't care as long as he got to see Celestia again. He picked up a pen and grabbed a blank scroll from his shelf and began to respond to Princess Celestia.

Dear Princess Celestia,

I am most happy to inform you that you may attend one of our world meetings along with Twilight Sparkle and some of her friends. But there are some special requirements in order for you to attend. First off, there can be no more than eight of you attending. This is so not one nation gets too suspicious. Secondly, in order to attend I am going to claim all of you are from my royal family and will address each of you as princess or prince. The royals know about the nations so I am going to say you wanted to observe other nations. With this you should be able to attend the meeting. Thirdly, stay quiet. Do not speak to any other nation other than myself. If spoken to, just answer as quickly as you can and move away. Just follow these rules and you can come visit me. The next world meeting is in one week. You may stay a few days at my home in advance so we may prepare you for the meeting. Please respond quickly and it is my pleasure for your visit.

Faithfully Your's,

Arthur Kirkland

England closed his eyes. How was it Spike taught him to send letters? It had been so long, England almost couldn't remember. But then he remembered. He held the scroll up high and took deep breaths. He concentrated on where he wanted the scroll to be sent to. He slowed his breathing and blew out with all his might. A green fire came out of his mouth and sparkled as it turned the scroll to dust and carried it to Princess Celestia. England opened his eyes to see the scroll be carried off. He did it!

Now he could talk to the Princess whenever he pleased. England grinned. He couldn't wait for her arrival; there was so much he wanted to talk to her about. It was going to be perfect! They could perform spells together, and talk about myths and even magical creatures. He felt himself burst with joy. The Princess was going to be in his world any day and she was going to be human! Well, Princess Celestia would still be a pony but in human form. England scrambled around his home. It had to look perfect for her arrival.

He grabbed cleaning supplies and went straight to work. He scrubbed everything until it sparkled and his home looked like a team of Germanys cleaned it. Princess Celestia could have no less than perfection. England sighed and plopped down on his couch out of breath. All this cleaning had worn him out. But Celestia was well worth all of his hard work. He would do anything to impress her.

England then felt himself drift off to sleep. In a few days he would be reunited with Princess Celestia. His heart sung and he dreamed of her. He napped for a few more hours with a grin on his face as he pictured Celestia as beautiful as ever in an elegant ball gown and he spun her around the ball room.


End file.
